


You and I

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame Toni<br/>and loneliness<br/>Peter finds R outside a party<br/>You kinda need to know a bit about Bare and Les Mis for this. Jason has broken up with Peter and Enjolras is in the closet and refuses to acknowledge he has a sex drive let alone a sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissTheBoy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheBoy7/gifts).



Peter felt more alone in a crowded room with swaying bodies than he did now, hidden outside away from the drugs and Jason.

I meant to tell you I loved you.

As always his timing was shit.

“Asshole!” Another stumbled out of the room, thrown. “Fine I’ll leave!” The figure shouted back into the room but no one noticed or cared.

He kicked a stone but Peter couldn’t hear the noise over the music. “Grantaire?” 

“Whos there?” The curly haired boy froze immediately. Shoulders hunched in, he looked defensive. It hurt.

“Peter.”

“Oh,” relaxation came with recognition. “Whats up man? You alright?” 

“Yeah I’m fine.” He could talk to Grantaire. The artist had been out of the closet for over a year. But. 

“Here,” Grantaire’s hand rested on Peter’s arm and he held something up between them in the dark, “Have some wine.”

“This is holy wine!”

“Father hasn’t blessed it yet.” Peter couldn’t see R’s face clearly in the dark but he could have sworn the other boy winked.

“In that case,” Peter took it.

“Have a chalice.”

“Life sucks.”

“Here have the rest,” Grantaire could tell Peter needed it more than he did. The boy downed it quickly, coughing after it was gone. “So why’d you leave?”

“The party?”

“Yeah.”

“I was getting kinda bored.”

Grantaire was quiet, “me too.”

“There’s another reason” He was sick of this. Grantaire wasn’t going to tell anyone, “It sucks to ignored.”

“I know.” There was too much pain in his voice to be just sympathy 

“Who is it?” Peter had guessed, they all had. Only the boy himself probably didn’t see it.

“Apollo.” R’s body slumped at the name. ‘“You? And don’t for one second tell me a girl. I’m not an idiot.”

Fear. Instant, nauseating, fear. “Does everyone know?” 

“No. Just me, I think.”

“Its Jason.” 

“Figured.” silence then, “Hes an asshole.”

“I know.” Peter did know. It hurt.

R nudged him playfully, “It gets better."

"Really? Really R? You spend half your time hiding and drinking and you tell me it gets better?" 

Grantaire hung his head, "Yeah ok. It fucking sucks. But you have me." He joked and smiled at Peter, white teeth flashing in the shadows.

It really wasn’t Peters fault, not really. It was the pounding music, the void in him that Jason left, and Grantaire’s body already pressing on him. When his lips hit the other boy’s, Peter’s brain caught up and he pulled away.

Grantaire made a pathetic sound and pulled him back, “Come one man, its not like anyone else is around and we both know what we want.”

It was true, even though he was loathed to admit it. Which is why he let his tongue press against the other boy’s 

Grantaire was different than Jason. Jason was all passion and a hurried embarrassment. Grantaire was slower and gentler and less there. Well, he could pretend, R and Jason both were full of self loathing, for different reasons.

They stayed together for a while longer, exploring each other’s mouths and bodies. It was Grantaire that broke away, smile still bright in the shadows, “My room?”

“I’m not sure if -”

He pulled back but Peter held on, “Look, dude, if you don’t want to-”

“Grantaire I do. Ok. Forget I said anything. Lets go.”

There was a tug on his hand and pulling and the half ran back to Grantaire’s room. Peter pressed him against the wall as soon as they fell inside. Grantaire pushed back, both were desperate and seeking more, more, more.

“So,” Grantaire was the more experienced, that was obvious, so Peter asked him, “How do you want to do this?”

“Quick hand jobs and forget it happened in the morning?” Peter whispered between hasty kisses and nips along Grantaire’s neck. 

“Works for me, cept,” he paused, “can I suck you off? Its just -”

Peter put a hand on his mouth. “Yes.” He felt R’s mouth grin under his palm and teeth and then Grantaire was sinking onto his knees in front of him and shit-

The thing about Jason and Jason when they were together was that Jason didn’t know anything. Peter had to lead, Peter had to show him porn and get him comfortable enough to just relax. Grantaire had done this before and his mouthing at the bulge in Peter’s jeans gave the impression that he knew what he was doing too. 

This wasn’t going to work, his legs were not going to be able to support him. Peter told R and the artist laughed turning so it was Peter that was pressed against the wall with the desk close enough to use as support. 

“Jason never did this I take it?”

“No.”

“Not that good of a lay I take it.”

“Can we not talk about Jason?”

R laughed in response, unbuttoning and unzipping Peter’s jeans. Peter joined in the laughter and they fell over themselves trying to get jeans and boxers off. 

It was quick with Peters hand tight on dark curls and the other supporting him on the desk. R’s tongue was talented and Peter was moaning into him and R was taking care of himself.

Peter came, a warning was given but R swallowed. The artist followed behind him quickly 

Really they should have been embarrassed it was so quick. But they had been lonely for too long.

The two cleaned up and fell on Grantaire’s bed.

“What if Matt comes back?”

“Shhh,” the dark haired boy flung an arm over him and pulled him close.

Peter fell asleep like that, folded into Grantaire’s lanky frame.


End file.
